Héroïne
by themamacool
Summary: Os sur la chanson "Héroïne" de Keen'v


Soyez indulgent, ces mon premier OS. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**PDV Hermione**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le bal de fin d'année pour les élèves de 7 e année. Ce bal signe, la fin des études à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Moi, c'est Hermione Granger. Je suis en ce moment même dans ma salle de bain de préfète en chefs, salle de bains que j'ai en communs avec mon homologue masculin Drago Malfoy avec qui j'ai une meilleure relation.

Je fini de fermer ma robe de bal et je passe dans ma chambre récupérer mon bracelet. Alors que j'enfilais mon bracelet mon regard tomba sur mon lit ou se reposer une enveloppe rouge. En m'approchant, j'aperçu mon nom sur l'enveloppe alors je l'ouvrie.

**Tu es mon héroïne, mon crack, ma cock,**

**Ma dose de cocaïne, mon taz, ma dope,**

**Tu es le joint que j'allume et qui me fait planer,**

**Tu es le genre de fille que l'on ne peut oublier**

_Mia,_

_Ce surnom italien te va si bien. Sais-tu, au moins qu'est-ce qu'il signifie. Il signifie « Mienne »._

_Je n'arrive pas à passer une journée loin de toi. Tu es comme ce truc moldu, tu sais le truc qui fais planer, qui rend les gens accro._

_Faudra que tu me rappelle le nom. Mais là, je m'éloigne du sujet. Cette lettre, je te l'ai écrite pour qu'enfin tu sache mes sentiments. Et oui, Hermione. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que tu ma mie ton poing à la figure._

_Pourquoi te le dire que maintenant, alors que demain on quitte tous le château. On va dire que j'ai peur de ta réponse. Si, elle est négative, je n'aurais pas le cœur brisé à chaque fois qu'on se croise dans notre appartement. Mais si, elle est positive, fais le moi savoir, ce soir en acceptant de danser avec moi._

_A ce soir ma belle, je t'embrasse._

_D.M_

Je suis sans voix, LE Drago Malfoy, briseur de cœur, monsieur je saute tout le monde et tomber amoureux de moi, Hermione Granger, miss je sais …

- Hermione ! Crie Harry qui vient de rentrer dans l'appartement.

- J'arrive ! Crie ais-je à mon tour.

Je planque la lettre sous mon oreiller et descend rejoindre mon cavalier pour la soirée. Et oui, le bal est réserver au 7e année, alors Ginny qui est quand 6e année n'ai pas conviée et comme Ron sort avec Lavande, il était évident que j'aille à ce bal avec Harry.

- Mademoiselle Granger. Me dit Harry en me présentant son bras.

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes très élégant ce soir.

- Et vous Mademoiselle, vous êtes ravissante. Vous allez briser beaucoup de cœur ce soir.

Ces dans des éclats de rires qu'on rejoint Ron et Lavande devant la porte du bal.

- Ah, enfin vous voilà. Râla Lavande. Le bal a déjà commencé.

On ignore sa remarque est on rentre s'installés à une table tous les quatre. Mon regard parcourt la salle des yeux, ce n'est pas la décoration que je regarde, non, je le cherche, LUI.

- Hermione, tu danse ? Me demande Harry.

J'accepte d'un hochement de tête et lui saisit le bras qu'il me tent. Il me fait tourner sur une valse, il me regarde souriant alors que moi je LE cherche, toujours du regard. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la valse que je l'aperçois enfin. Il est adossé contre un mur dans un coin sombre. IL me regarde, un sourire tendre plaquer sur son visage. Alors qu'Harry m'entraine pour une seconde danse, je LE voie s'approcher de moi. Il tape sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta cavalière ? Demande Drago à Harry.

- Ces à elle de choisir. Lui répond Harry en se séparant de moi.

**Le silence a pris le dessus sur les mots inutiles,  
Le souffles court elle cherche l'issue à ses pensées qui mutilent.**

Cette danse, scellera mon destin. Si je l'accepte, sa veux dire que je partage ses sentiments. Mais Harry et Ron ? Vont-ils l'accepter ?

- Laisse tomber. Nous dit Drago en commençant a s'éloigner.

**Elle laisse le mal s'évanouir,  
Si douce et si subtile.**

- Non, attend. Lui dis-je en lui attrapant la main.

Je le voie sourire, alors je me rapproche de lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras alors qu'un slow débute.

**PDV Drago**

Je sourie, d'un vrai sourire alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, je l'entoure de mes bras. Et là, un slow débute

**Je me retiens pour ne pas jouir,  
Pour pas qu'elle croit que je me défile.**

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Il faut que je me calme, aussi non elle va penser que je prends peur alors qu'en ce moment je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

**Mi démon et mi ange,  
Aucuns de mes actes ne la dérange,**

Mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres. Elles sont tellement belle. Mais est ce que je vais oser, et si elle me repousse.

Oh, mon dieu, elle se mordille les lèvres. Et puis zut, je me penche et je l'embrasse.

**Envoutée par un désir étrange,  
Plus j'fais durer plus ça l'arrange.**

Elle ne me repousse pas, au contraire, elle taquine l'entrée de mes lèvres avec sa langue. Je lui laisse le passage, nos langues se cherchent, se trouvent, se caresses.

**Une envie bestiale nous anime,  
L'instinct animal unanime,**

Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, en arrachant quelque uns au passage. Notre baiser se fait plus bestial.

**Notre humanité s'amenuise,  
Mais pas trop pour n'pas qu'ça me nuise.**

Elle met fin à notre baiser. Nos regards se croisent. Je peux y lire beaucoup de désirs et de l'amour, enfin je croie.

**Tu es mon héroïne, mon crack, ma cock,  
Ma dose de cocaïne, mon taz, ma dope,  
Tu es le joint que j'allume et qui me fait planer,  
Tu es le genre de fille que l'on ne peut oublier.**

- Le mot que tu chercher dans ta lettre ces « Héroïne ». Me souffla Hermione dans l'oreille.

- Mia, tu es mon héroïne. Tu es ma dose quotidienne de cocaïne. J'ai besoin de croiser ton regard tous les jours aussi non, je meurs.

Elle me regarde, les joues rouge et le regard remplie d'amour. Parce que ces de l'amour que je voie, j'en suis sur maintenant.

- Voici ton cavalier qui revient, je vais te laisser belle Hermione. Lui dis-je en lui fesant un baise main.

Je la laisse avec Potter pendant que moi je remonte dans l'appartement que je partage avec ELLE.

Alors que je suis dans ma chambre, en train de me déshabiller, j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir, ces ELLE je le sens. Je n'ose pas bouger, dos à elle, j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Je l'entends se rapprocher, je veux me retourner et voir son visage mais j'attends, j'attends qu'elle fasse un geste de plus. Les minutes s'écoulent, mais elle n'a toujours pas bougé. Alors que je perds espoir, je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules nues. Elle me caresse les épaules puis descend sur mon dos. Je soupirs d'aise et ne tenant plus, je me retourne vers elle et je l'embrasse. Je sens qu'elle a enlevé sa robe qu'une fois qu'elle met mes mains sur son corps.

**J'effleure son corps de mains,  
De mes caresses habiles.**

Je me mets à parcourir son corps, imprégnant chacune de ses courbes, chacune de ses cicatrices du a cette guerre. Elle soupire contre mes lèvres.

**Est-ce une histoire sans lendemain,  
Ou l'prémicice d'une divine idyle.**

Je quitte sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, je veux profiter de cette nuit avec elle car demain voudra-t-elle encore de moi ? Je lui enlève son soutien-gorge de satin pour pouvoir gouter à ses mamelons tendu par le désir. Elle se met à gémir et a agrippé mes cheveux alors je continu ma traverser.

**Ma langue prend le chemin,  
D'un lieu déjà humide,**

Arriver à son dernier bout de tissu, je la sens se crispé. Je dois être le premier qui va la voir dans son plus simple appareil.

**Quand je serais entre ses reins,  
Sera-t-elle encore timide.**

Alors qu'elle se retrouve nue devant moi, elle me relève et m'embrasse tout en m'enlevant mon boxer. Je l'attire avec moi sur mon lit et je continu de l'embrasser pendant que mes doigts parcourt son intimité.

- Dray, viens. Me murmure Hermione à l'oreille.

- Tu es sur ma belle, on peut tout arrêter maintenant si tu ne te sens pas prête.

**Jeune demoiselle insouciante,  
Se laisse aller comme bon lui chante.**

- Je te veux maintenant. Je veux que tu sois le premier Dray. Je t'aime.

Ces les larmes aux yeux que je la pénètre aussi doucement que je le peux. Elle me caresse la joue comme pour me rassurer que je ne lui ai pas fait mal. Une fois la douleur dissipée, elle me donne un coup de rein pour me donner le feu vert.

**Telle un étincelle scintillante,  
Aussi dominée que dominante.**

Je commence alors mes vas et viens d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, à mesure que ses gémissement augmente. J'embrasse tous les morceaux de peau qui sont à ma porter. Alors que je ralentie mes mouvements, elle en profite pour me faire basculer en dessous d'elle. Elle commence alors un léger mouvement de bassin tout en m'embrassant le torse, le cou en me marquant au passage.

- Tu es mien Dray. Me souffle-t-elle sur la tache rouge qui comme à apparaitre sur la base de mon cou.

**Le rythme cardiaque s'accélère,  
Dès lors que l'on s'envoie en l'air.**

Ces mots me font fondre, je sens que je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas venir sans elle, je veux qu'elle vienne avec moi. Alors je la retourne sous moi et j'accélère mes coups de reins tout en lui touchant son bouton de chair.

**Son esprit a déjà quitté terre,  
Partit vers un autre univers.**

Mes gémissements s'accordent aux siens et on jouit ensemble. Je peux voir sur son visage qu'elle est loin mais pourtant elle est toujours là, sous moi. Je me retire d'elle et m'allonge à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime. Lui dis-je en la regardent dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime. Me répond-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

- Viendrais-tu passer tes vacances avec moi avant de partir étudier en France ?

- Sa veux dire qu'on est un … couple ?

- Si tu le veux, oui.

- Alors, je le veux me répond-t-elle en m'embrassant.****

Tu es mon héroïne, mon crack, ma cock,  
Ma dose de cocaïne, mon taz, ma dope,  
Tu es le joint que j'allume et qui me fait planer,  
Tu es le genre de fille que l'on ne peut oublier.


End file.
